Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect people and assets within a secured area, such as a home or a business, from any of a number of different threats.
For example, a security system may be arranged to detect threats from unauthorized intruders entering the secured area. Alternatively, the security system may be used to detect environmental threats, such as fires, carbon monoxide, or natural gas leaks.
In many cases, a number of sensors may be distributed throughout the secured area. For example, fire detectors may be provided in hallways or near combustion sources. Similarly, limit switches may be provided on the doors and the windows of the secured area.
A control panel may monitor the status of each sensor. Upon activation of a sensor, the panel may send an alert to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station may respond by alerting the police or the fire department.
While security systems work well, they may not be able to protect an occupant from an intruder who has entered a secured area without tripping a sensor. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of protecting occupants.